


[EC] Always and Forever

by JustGold



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGold/pseuds/JustGold
Summary: *时间旅行者Erik，他小时候就见到中年Charles了（参考《时间旅行者的妻子》设定）*但是之后发生了一些事（你往下读）总之，成年后EC二人还是按照第一战里的剧情走了（你也大概能猜到，本文有点虐）*Charles视角我所有的一切眼见暗淡而悠远，而消逝者又将现出来向我重演。——《浮士德》
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	[EC] Always and Forever

Charles听到厨房传来一声巨响。

“Hank？你怎么了？”他滑动着轮椅向厨房靠近。

推开门的时候，眼前的景象让他吃了一惊。

一个小男孩正躺在卷心菜、胡萝卜和马铃薯的中间。一头黄发，绝对不超过十岁。他抓着自己的头，似乎搞不清状况。

“你还好吗？”Charles小心翼翼却又带点期待地说。学校倒闭了，他已经很久没有学生了。他孤独了太久。虽然在白天，面对Hank的时候他从没有表现出来，但是在夜晚，当所有人都沉浸于梦乡的时候，他却无法安眠。

“这是哪里？”男孩盯着墙壁。

“X学院，我想。至少它曾经叫这个名字。”

男孩终于抬起了头。他们目光相遇的时候，Charles突然感到一阵头晕目眩。那种熟悉的感觉让他呼吸发紧。

"你没问题？"男孩站在那里，目光里有一种让人捉摸不定的东西。生人勿近。

"没什么，经常这样。你……怎么在这儿？"

"我不知道。刚才我明明还在床上。我想这是个梦。"

那种感觉快要把他撕裂了。但是那怎么可能呢？必须把心中那种疯狂的想法扑灭掉。Charles装作漫不经心地说:"我想这的确是个梦。我叫Charles，你呢?"

男孩沉默了一会儿，似乎在权益这样做的利弊。终于，他开口了：

"Erik。Erik Lensherr。"

"Professor?"Hank走进书房，"你在找什么?需要我帮忙吗？"

"没什么。"Charles躲闪着Hank的目光，转着轮椅想要离开，又停住了。

"你觉得一个人的灵魂寄托在一个小男孩的身上并且忘记了曾经的所有事这种可能性有多大？"

正在斜眼偷看Charles藏在身后的书名的Hank抬起头来:"我想几乎不可能。"

Charles耸了耸肩:"我也这么觉得。"他笑了笑，打算离开。

"不过有一种情况。有些人在青春期里，除了自身的变异，还会发生时空错乱的情况。他们会偶尔不受自身控制地穿越时空，这种情况会随着年龄的增长而消失。至于为什么会出现这种现象，就和为什么会有两种不同能力的人一样不清楚。我想这很符合你说的那种可能性。"

"你什么时候研究的?我还从没有听说过呢。"

"在你消沉的那段时间里。"Hank的声音很平静，完全是在陈述事实。Charles却觉得里面有隐隐的谴责。

他一语不发地准备回到自己房间。

"Professor，"Hank叫住了他，"昨天晚上发生了什么吗？"

"嗯？怎么了？"Charles没有回头，不想让Hank看见自己有点惊慌的脸。

"好像有一声巨响。发生了什么?"

太多了。

一个小男孩凭空出现又凭空消失。

他自称Erik Lensherr。

他让一把勺子向他飞去。

"没什么。只不过是我自己不小心撞到了柜子。"

  


第二天Charles在厨房里等待了一夜。那个男孩没有出现。直到太阳爬上了地平线Charles才回到自己房间。没过多久Hank就来敲门送早餐。

一连十五天都是如此。

第十六天的早上，Charles躺在床上，盯着屋顶发呆。

也许那只是个梦而已，为这个竟然还这么多天不睡觉。Charles 说服自己。闭上眼，那个男孩的脸却又跳了出来。不过反正他也无法安眠。无论是在那里还是在这里。况且，厨房的勺子的确少了一把。

但是那也的确很荒唐。如果那的确不受自身控制，上次他可能只是偶然出现在了这里。

大概永远不会再来了吧。

在那些漫长的夜晚Charles翻遍了厨房的所有东西。现在他开始帮Hank准备食物。Hank似乎对他的转变感到很开心。但Charles仍然食不下咽*。

"上次你说过那种时空错乱的情况。我很好奇他们到底会穿越到什么时间和地点?他们可以到——比如说寒武纪吗？或者宇宙尽头？或是到阋神星和大犬座VY星？进化一般会向着对生物有利的方向进行。而在上面的情况下人类都无法存活。这种现象又有什么意义呢？"Charles一边敲着杏仁一边说。

"不会那么夸张的。他们只会在自己从出生到死亡的这段时空中穿梭。至于地点，"Hank正在削一个土豆，"虽然研究还不是很充分，不过我想，这种个体会选择比较安全的环境。因为这种现象终究是和大脑有关，虽然他们不能决定时空穿梭的时间，但是潜意识会影响地点。可能他们发现一个安全的时空点后就一直去那里了。这些都是我的推论，可供研究的例子还是太少，我也不能确定。你怎么突然想起了这个？"Hank抬头看了看Charles。

"我要从消沉中走出来嘛，打算多研究一些。"Charles笑着说。

所以那大概就是原因了。等到Hank重新低下头去切土豆时，Charles默默地盯着杏仁。这里一点也不安全。勺子差点戳瞎他的眼睛。虽然是因为他自己没有操控好，Charles还是莫名觉得是自己的错。

就这样吧。Charles继续敲起了杏仁。

  
夜里Charles躺在床上辗转反侧。终于他忍受不了坐了起来。

我就出去看一看。也许我饿了呢。我的确是饿了。这么想着的Charles来到了走廊。厨房里没有人。他一边在心里嘲笑自己一边转身离开，却突然听到厨房里传来的声音。非常轻，像是猫落地的声音。Charles心里咯噔一下。他向厨房里看去。

那个男孩就站在那里，目光清冽却仍有寒意。"这不是梦，"他手中抓着那把勺子，看着Charles，"我带了这把勺子回去。为什么我会在这里？"

"因为你身体的原因。就像你的磁控能力一样，你会…移动到另外的地方。"由于紧张，Charles差点咬到了自己的嘴唇。

"你怎么知道我的事？"

"呃，事实上，我是一名老师。专门……嗯，教授拥有超能力的孩子。"那是事实。Charles在心里对自己说。

"这到底是哪里？"

"西彻斯特。"

男孩思考了一会儿，"我没听说过这个地方。离华沙远吗？"

"太远了。一整个大西洋的距离。"

男孩沉默了。Charles注意到他好像在看炉架上的面包。他移动轮椅进了厨房。男孩不引人察觉地退后了一步。Charles轻轻地叹气，拿着面包转过身来时换上了一副微笑的表情，"你饿了吗？尝尝这个。我自己烤的。"

男孩仍有戒备之心。但在Charles坚持不懈的微笑下，他终于接过了面包。吃起来简直像一只捕食的狼。

"你没有吃晚饭吗？"Charles有点心疼。

"在Auschwitz，并不是所有人都能吃到饭。"男孩开始啃一根胡萝卜。

"奥斯维辛?!你说你在奥斯维辛?!Erik……"多年后再次说出这个名字，Charles突然感到有些头晕目眩。

男孩看上去倒有着不符年龄的平静："我是犹太人，Professor。" 

"不，其实你可以叫我…"

"Charles？"

"Charles。"

他静静地看着正在嗅杏仁气味的男孩。他并不了解Erik的过去。他知道Erik曾经生活艰辛但是他没想过……

这就是他冷静又冷漠，几乎对所有人都有戒备之心——甚至对于Charles——的原因了。一直生活在和平美好的世界里，他和Erik有太多的不同。他们之间的分歧大概从最初就埋下了。

"他不信任任何人，因此也不能完全被信任。"就像皮肖塔*……不，不，别想了。

Charles努力把自己拉回现实。"你很信任我吗？我是说，你警惕性很高。你不会轻易接受别人的食物吧？"

"我已经身处一个地狱了，还会担心更糟的吗？"男孩开始舔一颗杏仁，"你看上去并没有恶意。而且你坐在轮椅上。你的腿有残疾？"

"坏人也有可能坐轮椅。"

男孩吃了几颗杏仁，"我可以在你袭击我之前离开。"

"好想法。"Charles发现男孩似乎很贪恋杏仁的香气，"你喜欢？那些都给你了。"

"不必了。"男孩留恋地看了那个碗一眼，然后把它重放到桌子上，"带这些回去也会被发现。"他犹豫了一会儿，看向Charles。

"我以后还可以来吗？"

"当然可以。随时欢迎。"Charles微笑着。

一声轻响之后，男孩消失了，就像他来的时候一样。Charles不确定他最后是否在微笑。

他轻轻地离开厨房，向自己的房间移动。

时空跳跃不受自身控制，而他并没有说出来。

他们有可能不会再见了。

  
Charles哼着歌砸着杏仁。Hank站在他身边，似乎想说什么。终于他决定开口了。

"Professor，"他顿了一下，"你想去开某个不应存在的已经被遗忘的房间的门？"

"啊哈？定语那么多的一个门？"Charles看起来心情不错。

"你知道我在说什么。"

Charles停下了手。"是的，其实我是想去打扫打扫房间。你知道，都这么多年了一定积了不少灰尘和细菌。万一家具被虫蛀了什么的也不太好。如果有传染病……"

"Professor。"Hank好像听不下去了打断了他的天马行空。Charles只好闭上了嘴，以一种"我没做什么呀"的眼神看着Hank。

"我并没有进去。"Charles小声嘟囔，"钥匙转不动。可能门锁生锈了。"

"当初你说过永远都不想再见到他。"

Charles皱着眉头思考了一会儿，"可能是说过吧。但这是我的家？我只是想进入我的一个房间而已，我想这并没有……"

"所以我帮您换了门锁。并不是生锈了。"Hank拿出一把钥匙递给他。他不发一语地接过。

"Professor，"他似乎能听到Hank的叹息，"有些事情，就让他过去吧。那些本该遗忘的，就别紧抓不放了。受伤的只会是你而已。"

良久，Charles终于开口，"我会的。"

第七次出现时，Charles觉得Erik的动作有点不自然。在他的一再要求下，Erik不太情愿地转过了身。一道红印在他的后背上隐约可现。

"God，他们打了你？"Charles的手抚上了那道红印。Erik颤抖了一下。

"没什么。习惯了。"Erik耸耸肩。

"伤口会感染的。"Charles感到既伤心又无力，然而他没有任何办法。隔绝他们的不只是大西洋，还有三十年的时光。现在他只是个孩子。Charles在这个年龄的时候，还正和Raven一起无忧无虑地…

"跟我来，"Charles用力地拉开了门，"我帮你涂一些药。"

"小声一点，别吵醒了别人。"走过走廊的时候Charles提醒。

"你还和别人一起住?"Erik的声音里透露着怀疑。

"当然。你不相信？"Charles看了他一眼。

"你看上去那么孤独。就好像与世隔绝了太久。你的眼神和我见过的大多数人一样——"

"清澈？"Charles自嘲道。

"迷茫。"

Charles沉默了一会儿。"总之你要小心，否则一个巨大的蓝毛毛怪会跳出将把你撕碎。"

"那真酷。"Erik笑起来。

"他是真的不喜欢你。"Erik转过头来看他，似乎想问些什么。Charles又补充道:"如果你打扰了他的睡眠。"

Erik耸了耸肩："你是认真的？"他停在了一扇门前。"这个房间是干什么的？"

Charles回头看了一眼。"没什么，杂物间而已。"他快速地转动轮椅，"我的房间就在前面了。"

"但是门上面有我的名字？"

God。Charles停了下来，心跳得飞快。他咬了咬嘴唇。"抱歉，我想你看错了。那是Eris*。希腊神话中的不和女神。用来写在杂物间的门上不是很好吗？快点过来。否则蓝毛毛怪真会被你吵醒了。"

"那是什么?"Charles在抽屉里翻找药品时，Erik问。

Charles转过头，看见他正盯着桌子上的东西。

"范赫斯的棋盘。一个未解决的谜题。"

"什么？"Erik显然没有听懂。

"象棋。一种游戏。"

Erik轻轻地拿起了一个棋子。"她真美。"

黑贵妇。

"你很有眼光。黑贵妇是象棋中威力最大的棋子。"觉得这句话有点别扭，Charles又补充道，"还有白皇后。"

"真不错。他们都是金属。"Erik试图操控一只黑城堡。

"事实上，这些是特制的。普通的象棋是由木头或玉石制成的。"Charles继续翻找。

"但是我没有办法控制白色的棋子？"

"当然。那是我的棋子。快点过来，在你消失之前我得给你涂药。"Charles拿着一管凡士林。

Erik乖乖地让Charles涂抹伤口。

"你会教我下棋吗？"

"如果你下次还能来。"

  
然而下一次隔的时间有些久。三个月后的一天，Erik跌跌撞撞地出现在了马铃薯堆里，差点撞上了柜子。看上去憔悴不堪。

他扑到Charles怀里。

"Erik？"Charles轻轻地拍着男孩的后背，因为这突然的亲昵行为有些不知所措。

"我不能再来了，Charles。"Erik把脸埋在Charles怀里，"我能感觉到。我失去这种力量了。"

Charles不知要说什么。一种将要再次失去的悲伤笼罩了他。不过，他所拥有的也只是个幻影不是吗。一个昨日消逝之物的幻影。

"我会永远记得的。我生日那天你说的话，你教我的棋局，还有那些美妙的时光。没有你我怎么活下来。"Erik继续闷闷地说。

Charles觉到好像有什么不对。"生日？"他装作不经意地轻声问。

"对啊。几个月前。你忘了？"Erik似乎感到很受伤。

"没有没有。我只是…在回忆过去。"Charles展现出一个标准的安抚人心的微笑。

这个Erik的个子要高些。Charles明白了，他所在的时间点比之前的Erik要晚。

"没关系。也许等你长大了，你就会见到我了。"

"我不知道我能不能活下来。而且我不知道到哪里去找你。"Erik的声音依然闷闷的。

"西彻斯特。"

"美国？"

"美国。"

Erik沉默了一会儿。

"因为我的能力我害死了我妈妈。"

"什么?！"Charles有点难以置信。

"真的。因为我……"Erik突然停止了讲述。他抬起头，目光幽深又浓重，"Charles，你说过永远不会读我的思想的。"

"我很抱歉。"太急于知道实情，所以Charles刚才试图运用自己的能力。他躲过Erik的眼睛，看向一边。

"也许这是一个诅咒也说不定。"Erik看起来极度忧伤。

"别这么想。等你长大了，也许你会遇到一个和你年纪相仿的人。也许你们会组建一个队伍。嗯…也许你们会相遇在一艘船……"Charles突然发现一枚硬币漂浮在空中。那枚硬币。  
他猛地推开了Erik。

Erik摔倒在地上。那枚硬币也随之落地。"Charles？抱歉，我忘了你曾经被硬币卡住过嗓子…"

Charles什么都没听见。一种强烈的生理上的痛苦让他的胃痉挛，想要呕吐。也许还有心理上的。他头晕目眩，仿佛站在宇宙中心，一切都在围绕着他旋转。仿佛有人要把他的头撕裂。多年前的噩梦又回来了。那时候他整晚整晚地睡不着觉。也是在那个时候，他决然地让Hank把那扇门锁上。他以为自己早就心死了。

"Charles？"Erik向他走过来，"你没事吧？"

"别过来。"Charles喘着粗气，抱紧自己的头。

"Charles……"

"我说别过来！"Charles大声吼道。Erik看上去极度哀伤，Charles又用一种温柔的语气说，"求你了。"

之后Erik没有再说一句话。等Charles终于从痛苦的泥潭里挣脱出来时，Erik已经消失了。

Charles一直坐到了天亮，直到Hank推门而入。他显然被吓了一跳。"Professor？你怎么在这儿？"

"没什么。"Charles目光暗淡。他移动轮椅，走出了厨房。

  
午餐的时候Charles什么都没吃。

Hank看起来忧心忡忡。"Professor，你总得吃点杏仁吧。"

"我最讨厌杏仁了。"Charles划拉着勺子。

"真的？但是你这一段时间不是吃了很多吗？半袋子杏仁都没有了。你总不会是砸了杏仁喂老鼠吧？"Hank揶揄道。

Charles没有说话。

"好啦好啦，Professor，如果无聊的话，要不要看看书？"Hank从身后拿出一本来，封面人物多得不像话，"某个多嘴无脑雇佣兵的婚礼。也许你看看这个心情会好一点。这上面有知名漫画人物Logan，看，就是伴郎之一。我觉得作者一定和他有仇把他画得这么矮。你还能看到一只蓝毛……"

"Hank。"Charles皱着眉头看着他。

"好吧好吧，Professor，我知道你不喜欢看漫画。但是你必须得承认Marvel就是比DC……"

"抱歉我想我有点累，我要回房间了。"Charles倒退了轮椅想要离开。

"等等，Professor，"Hank急忙拦住了他，"也许你可以看看Halmes探案集系列？"

"Holmes，Hank。"Charles叹了一口气，"而且我已经看过十遍以上了。"

"哦真的？那么你觉得‘临终的教授’怎么样？"

"什么？"Charles停了下来。他转过头来，相当吃惊。

"就是邪恶的Moriarty教授为了继承权在一座桥下杀了他的妹妹并伪装成自杀，一个总是独自骑车保护他妹妹的爱慕者十分愤怒，从摩门教的手下逃脱并成立了红圈会来追杀教授，最终差点用一种毒水母毒死了他。这个时候Holmes不计前嫌赶来用自己制作的蜂蜜拯救了Moriarty的生命，教授反倒恩将仇报用一个带尖牙的小盒子毒死了Holmes并抛尸莱辛巴赫，后来还伪装成Holmes和Watson一起揭发了一个间谍头子……"

"停停停停停，"Charles揉着自己并不茂盛的头发，对自己有一个"显然不正常"的助手感到相当头痛，"除了那个尖牙盒子，你一点都没说对。你从哪儿看来的Hank？"

"我编的。"Hank倒是十分坦诚，"你看上去太消极了。我想让你心情好点。"

Charles有点无可奈何。他思考了一会儿。"你觉得平行世界存在吗？"随便提一个话题也比听Hank讲Moriarty探案集要好。

"当然。有一个加拿大雇佣兵就穿越了各种平行世界来组建他的兵团，以此来……"

"Hank。"Charles咬着牙说，"不要再提漫画了。我是说现实世界。"

Hank耸了耸肩，"它们有可能存在，甚至一定存在。宇宙是无穷的。但是你永远无法穿越它们。"

"在一般的虫洞中，你很难维持它的持续张开。虫洞喉会很快崩塌，你会坠入奇点然后死去。目前为止，建立可穿虫洞是唯一的方式。然而广义相对论中还有一个定理认为，虫洞是永远不可能允许物体通过的，除非你可以用负能量来维持虫洞开启。如果你还想听，我可以用热力学第二定律和广义第二定律来解释为什么不可行……"

"但是就像你说的，有些人可以穿越时空不是吗？"

"那些是……个例。科学同样无法解释为什么有些人生来就可以读心，有些人怎么嘴贱也死不了，还有些人可以变成一只蓝毛毛怪。"Hank做了个鬼脸。

"我可以改变过去吗？如果我穿越到过去，并且做了一些和当初不同的事？"

"那么你就犯了祖父悖论。在脆弱的宇宙中，这足以摧毁整个时空连续体。我并不认为你真的能改变什么。像《逆转未来》这种纯粹是瞎扯。时间是一个圈，Professor。过去发生了什么永远不会改变。如果你真的回到了过去，说明在过去的那个时间点原本有两个你存在。事物只发生一次，而之后的一切，都会是重复。

"未来呢?我是说，如果我去到未来，我就可以改变了吧?"

"Professor，如果你真的成功了，那不是改变的未来。那就是未来。时间注定你会去未来。如果你发现有什么不好的事情发生了，你回到现在也无法阻止它。你的一切努力反而会促使它的发生。"

  
夜里Charles闭着眼试图入睡。然而噩梦又回来了。在那个梦里他相当无助，就好像面对皮肖塔枪口的图里。他奋力跑开，却把心丢下了。当他返回去找的时候，子弹穿过他的身体……

他猛地睁开眼。一只小手正在他眼前晃来晃去。

"Charles？你不在厨房所以我就上来找你了。你累了吗？"

Charles花了几秒钟来理清现在的状况。

"你不是说不会再来了吗？"他挣扎地坐起来。

"我没有说过啊。"Erik有点茫然。

"呃，是我记错了。"他拉开灯，"这三个月过得还好吗？"

"三个月？"Erik看上去十分吃惊，"我昨天不是才来过吗？你说要教我下棋。"

"哦，是吗，"Charles掩饰地微笑着。他注意到Erik后背上的伤口并没有完全愈合，"抱歉，我刚才做了一个梦，现在还有点迷迷糊糊。"

"不过真的有点奇怪。我们那里大雪纷飞，而你这里却很热？而且只是一天而已，房子的变化也太大了。"

"因为……我们之间有时差。"Erik看向了他，Charles犹豫了一下。"北极下雪的时候赤道不也是很热吗？我们之间毕竟是隔着一整个大西洋啊。"

看到Erik似乎相信了，Charles继续乱编："至于房子的变化，是因为那个蓝毛毛怪。他的特殊能力就是……保持房间舒适。"这没什么错。Hank基本上就是做这个的。

"哇噢，那真酷。"Erik再一次被惊讶到了，"那么你的特殊能力是什么？"

"我可以听到别人在想什么。从小就是。"

Erik的眼睛亮了，"真的？那么，猜猜看我现在在想什么？"

"抱歉。我答应了某人我绝不会……呃，我不会读你的心的。"Charles支撑着身体想要下床来，却一时重心不稳差点摔到地上。

Erik赶紧扶住了他。"好啦就坐在这里别动了。每次起来你都这么艰难？你的腿……不是先天就有残疾吧？"

一阵静默。

"Charles？"看到他沉默了很长时间，Erik有点不安，"我问了什么让你伤心的回忆吗？"

"嗯？哦，没有。我……没事啊。是在……呃，喜马拉雅山，嗯……被落石机砸断的。绝对不是因为什么人的原因。绝对不是皮肖塔的子弹。"

大段的真空再次出现。沉默笼罩了他们很久。直到Charles发现Erik手中漂浮的硬币。他不易察觉地往后移了一点点。

"Erik？"他清了清嗓子，"你能……收起那枚硬币吗？我感到有点不舒服。我……呃，小时候被硬币卡住过嗓子所以……"他随便扯了个谎。

"抱歉，我不知道……"Erik看起来真的为此而难过。

"没什么。呃，你想让我教你下棋来着？"

"真的？"Erik瞬间开心起来。他一挥手，桌子上的棋盘缓慢地飘了过来。"棋盘也是金属。真不错。"

"你还丢了一些棋子。被吃掉的那些。"

Erik走过去拿棋子，"棋局和昨天我来的时候不一样？"

"你竟然记住了棋局？嗯，我又进行了几步。白方失去了两个城堡，兵卒和骑士。黑方失去了主教。"Charles最后看了棋盘一眼，开始把棋子复原。

"看起来对黑方更有利？黑方留下的棋子更多一些。"

"象棋可不是只靠棋子数目取胜的。"Charles把棋子摆好，"事实上，因为黑贵妇一直在保护白皇后。以至于最终黑方弃子投降。*好了现在我来给你讲象棋的规则。"

  
几个月的时间内，Erik的棋艺突飞猛进，好像他的确有这种天分。现在，Charles不得不承认想要赢他也是一件很艰难的事。

"你怎么想要下棋的？"Charles想走一个标准的西班牙开局。

"它们黑白分明。敌我分明。"Erik移动了贵妇，破坏了Charles的开局。

"但是很多事都不是那么黑白分明的。敌人可能是朋友，朋友也会反目成仇。"

Erik没说什么。

"优秀的棋手通常心性复杂。在他们眼中，棋盘并非静止，而是一种潜在的角力对峙，构想棋子的游移。而且…棋盘上的竞争并非只是黑白棋双方对峙，而是两方哲学——两种世界观的互斗。这是一场极其微妙的邪恶战争。"Charles流露出一种苦笑。

"为什么这么说？"

"因为下棋原本就是用来代替战争。不只这样……甚至还包括弑父逆伦。"Charles没有抬头，但Erik似乎被他的话镇住了。他的城堡摇晃了一下。

"下棋自始至终不过是力求攻王。"Charles继续说，"也就是逆伦……弑父。下棋与其说是战争的艺术，更像是谋杀的艺术。"

"我没想到象棋里会包含这么多涵义。"Erik喃喃地说。

Charles歪着头，完全沉浸在自己的思考里。

"教孩子下棋的往往是父亲，学会下棋的孩子最大的愿望就是击败他的父亲。攻王……"他停下了。

Erik放下棋子看着他，有点急切地说:"我绝对不会背叛你的，Charles。"

"你当然不会。"Charles展现出来他那安抚人心的微笑，顿了顿，继续讲述，"你很快就能发现，这个父亲，或说是国王，其实是最弱不禁风的一只棋子。他不断遭遇威胁，需要保护，需要牺牲其他棋子来保全自身。而且它一次只能走一格。矛盾的是，它又是不可或缺的一只棋子。连游戏的名称‘棋’这个字都是从波斯文‘国王(shah)来的，在众多语言中皆然。

"如你所见，皇后是拥有最多丰富资源的棋子。它是母亲，女性的角色。国王一旦遇袭，它能及时化险为夷。旁边的主教，bishop。平时为团队祝福、战时为军队助攻。还有跨进敌营、冲锋陷阵的骑士，knight，阿拉伯文的faras。早在一千四百年前，这些棋子之间的战事就开始了。"

"真是有趣。"Erik移动了自己的骑士到g8格。

"每个人都是按着自己的个性下棋。下棋的风格反映出棋手的性格。"Charles将自己的国王后退到了c4。

意料之中，Erik的贵妇走到了h6，吃掉了白骑士。"那么你能棋路上看出我的什么性格？"Erik以一种不太相信的语气笑着问。

Charles将皇后走到h1，试图以此来阻挡贵妇的攻击。"你攻略性强而且喜欢冒险，因为你一反传统上黑方总是防守的角色。还有，你从不用黑贵妇护王。你的贵妇几乎走遍了整个棋盘。"

"如果不去尽力争取的话，什么都得不到不是吗？她是威力最大的棋子，所向披靡，可以轻易去到任何地方。况且如果国王还需要保护的话，他没资格管理这个国家。"

"呃，是的，但是我们是在说象棋?如果国王被吃掉的话，你全部就输了。"

"我不会的。我的国王有力量去保护自己。而且，Charles，你说这是一场战争。"Erik毫不犹豫地用黑贵妇吃掉了白皇后。

这样的偏执与凶残把Charles惊到了。大多数的杀戮由黑贵妇完成。他对于其他的棋子毫不怜惜。似乎对于他来说，赶尽杀绝比明智的决定更重要。"易后并不是一个明智的决定。"Charles忧伤地移动了白骑士。

Erik有些惊讶，"但是你没有吃掉我的贵妇？这是一个明智的决定吗？"

"在胜负之外我们应该考虑更多。我们要确保的不只是最后的胜利。我们要确保这是利益最大化的、属于所有人的胜利。有些险你完全没必要冒。你牺牲了太多人。不只是敌人，"Charles停顿了一下，"还有朋友。"

"Charles，这只是象棋。"Erik将贵妇走到h4。她的前面就是Charles的主教，而后面，是现在孤苦无依的白国王。

"这是人生。"Charles把棋盘往前一推，"我输了。"

"什么？不不，你没有。只要移走你的国王就没事了啊。"

"我不想输掉我的主教。"

"你不能这样。我不吃主教可以了吧？"

Charles轻叹了一口气，"如果黑贵妇不在棋盘上，对于你来说这局棋就没有任何意义了吧。对于我，主教也是同样的存在。"

"白格主教？"

Charles沉默了一会儿。"我刚才说下棋的风格反映出棋手的性格。你极度自信，富攻击性、残忍，还有虐待狂的偏执。我不知道为什么明明是我在教你，你的棋风却一点也不像我。"

"真的？我有那么恶劣？"Erik露出一个不太相信的微笑，"而且你说过，孩子最大的愿望就是击败父亲。"

"你说你不会背叛我。"

"当然，我只是想赢。"

"如果有一天，我挡住了你前进的路，"Charles的声音渐渐变低，带着不引人察觉的颤抖，"你也会毫不犹豫地推开我吗？"

"Charles……"Erik看上去有些难过。

"没什么，抱歉我说得太远了。"Charles整理了一下表情，露出微笑，"要不要吃些杏仁？"

我很高兴你没有否认。

Charles看着收起棋盘的Erik的背影。

至少你足够诚实。

"生日蛋糕？Professor？"Hank惊讶不已，"谁要过生日？"

"嗯，没什么。我只是……突然想吃。"Charles努力自然地微笑。 

Hank盯着他。有那么一会儿Charles简直要怀疑到底谁才是心灵能力者。

"他不会回来吃你的蛋糕的。"

"什么？"Charles笑着打算装傻。

"你知道我在说谁，Professor。"Hank的目光简直要把他穿透，"我知道今天是谁的生日。"

"Hank，我……"

"我会帮你准备的。"Hank转过了身，向门外走去。他在门口停住了。"Professor，正视现实吧。你等待的那个人现在在哪儿？某个军事基地？还是在壮大自己势力的路上？他不会回头了。回忆与幻想会把你吞噬。"

Charles陷入了冰封般的沉默。

"我很高兴你没有直接出现在奶油里。"Charles看着眼前有些跌跌撞撞的男孩微笑。

"天哪，这是蛋糕？看上去很棒啊。"Erik站在桌子前，十分惊喜。

"生日快乐。"

"谁？"

"你。"Charles平静地说。

Erik有些惊讶。"我不记得我提过我的生日？"

"我想是你忘记了吧？你有一次提到过。"Charles摸了摸自己的头发。

"真的？可是我自己都不知道我的生日啊。"Erik笑得有点迷茫。

"呃，你妈妈没有给你庆祝过生日什么的……"Charles试图解释清楚。

"从来没有。"Erik的眼神有些暗淡，"我从来不知道我的生日是哪天。"

"怎么可能?！"Charles差点从轮椅上跳下来，"我见过啊。你妈妈、蛋糕、蜡烛什么的，你说过那是你最——"Charles突然停了下来。

"Charles？"Erik一脸关切。

"没什么。抱歉，我想……我不过是在做梦罢了。只是我不小心把它们当成了现实。"Charles调整表情，再一次展现出他安抚人心的微笑。"好啦今天就是你的生日了。快点过来。"

蛋糕上开满了花朵。"每一朵花下面都有一颗杏仁。"

"哇噢，那真棒。"Erik笑得一脸灿烂，"蛋糕都是这样的吗？我想一定会很美味。"

"这个蛋糕是特制的。我知道你一定会很喜欢。上一次你独自吃掉了一整个。"Charles沉浸在他的回忆里，露出微笑。

"抱歉，什么？"Erik惊讶地看着他。

Charles从回忆里跌了出来。"哦，没什么。我是在说别人。现在让我们来点蜡烛。"

"吹灭蜡烛之前，如果你许愿，就一定会实现。"

"真的？"

"真的。"

Erik闭上了眼睛。几秒钟之后，他睁开了眼，一口气吹灭了所有蜡烛。

"我们会永远在一起吗？"Erik看着他，一脸期待。

Charles努力不把脸转到一边。"我不知道。"

"我许愿了。"

"愿望不可以说出来哦，说出来就不会灵验了。"

"但是我不知道……"Erik急急忙忙地说。

"没关系没关系，"Charles微笑着说，"会实现的。"他停顿了一下，"只是，Erik，我必须要告诉你的是……随着年龄的增长，你这种瞬移的能力也会消失。也许下一次我们就不能见面了。"

"我会去见你。等待我有能力摆脱这个地狱之后，我就去见你。我会跨越大西洋的距离。我会永远陪在你身边。你就不会那么孤独了。"Erik的眼睛明亮又幽深。

"永远……可不是能轻易说出口的呢。不要用Forever。Always就够了。永恒太过沉重。我们永远不知道下一秒会发生什么。永远不会知道。"Charles看着Erik的眼睛，"况且如果你能做到Always我已经很开心了。"

"I will always be with you."

"I wish it were so."

TBC

> Whatever I feel for you  
>  You only seem to care about you  
>  Is there any chance you could see me too?  
>  Cause I love you  
>  Is there anything I could do  
>  Just to get some attention from you?  
>  In the waves I've lost every trace of you  
>  Where are you?
> 
> ——Woodkid《I Love You》

这条时间线上的故事算是结束了，之后还有三篇短的他们成年之后的番外，结合在一起看才能更好理解这整个关于时空穿梭的故事哈。

敬热爱

敬自由

**Author's Note:**

> *食不下咽是三毛的说法啦，在失去荷西之后。“我只是一个人吃饭的时候，会食不下咽。”  
> *皮肖塔是教父2里的人物。那句话是唐评价他的。他和图里原本是出生入死的朋友，最后却背叛了图里枪杀了他。而图里在死前却仍想着阿斯帕努（皮肖塔的名字）。  
> *Eris，厄里斯，就是给了个金苹果的那个。阋神星也是以此命名的。(其实这里有个问题就是阋神星是2000年之后发现的而在那个时候Charles 就知道了。不过既然Hank都买到了死侍漫画我想也没什么不可能的了吧)  
> *棋局来自于《佛兰德斯棋盘》，关于象棋的部分理论也来自于这本书。一部不错的侦探小说。


End file.
